


The Colour Of Love.

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantrolls Fandom, Homestuck, Homestuck Fantrolls - Fandom, Original Troll Character (Homestuck)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, One of my OTPS honestly, This is just mass reposting of all of the drabbles I have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: Just a bunch of reposted drabbles from Tumblr.hell that I wanted to get off my old blog.





	1. Chapter 1

Living with Eloise was a trip and a half, in Zerleg’s mind. 

Not only was her place haunted by various entities, but she talked to them like they were old friends, on a regular basis. Which to him, was pretty fucking cool. The only downside of living with a spiritually sensitive psionic was when it was time to sleep, however.

There was many days he watched El shake, and shiver in her sleep, unable to find a proper day’s rest, fighting off whatever malicious spirit was bothering her that evening. 

Others, she spoke to her dead ex, as if he was still there. Not that he minded there, he knew her ex hung around the place. It just made him feel a bit like a replacement goldfish now and again when she called Kaevah’s name out in her sleep, while curling into him.

This was one of the nights she was whimpering in her sleep, an obvious nightmare plaguing her. Even though she was curled into him, he could see her face contort into expressions of pain, and fear, in her sleep, as she fought off her night-terrors. He didn’t want to know what kind of fucked up things she saw in her dreams, considering her usually stony expressions during the waking hours. The implication that there was something more terrifying in her dreams than there was in reality was horrifying, even to Zerleg.

Instead, he simply stared at the empty space above her head, looking around for a moment, before he glared at the space. He was angry at whatever ectoplasmic fuckhead was giving his girlfriend a hard time. She already ran on empty most days, and sleep was something she got very little of in the first place. Hissing through his teeth, he pulls El closer to himself, arms around her protectively. Like hell he was just going to let her suffer without at least trying to soothe whatever was causing her grief.

“Go tha fuck ‘way.” 

Was his hissed comment towards whatever entity it was he couldn’t see. It angered him that he couldn’t do much to help ease her time asleep. Fuckin’ hell. This must be a fuckin’ exhausting issue to deal with all the damn time. No wonder she was so damn stony faced during the night, if he had to deal with this shit, he’d be emotionally, and mentally, drained too. Maybe he’d stop giving her shit over being so stone cold. (Nope. Not happening.)

However, he has to frown when he feels her waking up, shifting slightly to pull away from him. Fuck. Shit. Not what he wanted. 

Scooting downwards, he kisses the top of her head. It took mumbling and soothing words of “It’s aight, El” and “Go back to sleep” to get her to drift off again after he (or something else?) had accidentally awakened her. This time, she at least drifted off into a more soothing rest, only shifting or whimpering occasionally. Thank god. He didn’t think he could handle watching her force herself through a night with out sleep for the third time this week.

Didn’t stop him from glaring around the room now and again, as if he was just daring anyone to cause her to lose more sleep than she already did. 

What? He was allowed to be pissed. 

Shit was tormenting his girlfriend, and there wasn’t much he could do to stop it. Least he could do was try to be a buffer between her and the shit on the other side of the veil.


	2. Sleepy Mornings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from tumblr.

Evenings were always busy, rushed even, and Eloise could always blame her stay at hive boyfriend for at least half of the reasons she was late to work. 

Either he was getting under her feet, or just trying to get under her in general, not that she minded. She liked the morning sex, or the morning lip service session, or even the lazy morning mutual handjobs. What? They were a sexual couple. They probably had sex at least twice a day at minimum if she was in a good mood, and didn’t come hive pissy from her job. 

Today was no different. Running late as usual because she got pulled into a morning session. Lace was going to kill her for being late again this week, so the minute she calmed down, she was off. She was showered in record time. She could feel Zerleg watching her in amusement as she bustled about her room, her psionics going off a she used her powers to dry and brush her hair, staring in her mirror as she applied makeup, grumbling as she did. 

Goddamnit.

It must have been an amusing sight, as she used her powers to her advantage, pulling an outfit out of the closet and did ten things at once to make up for the lost time- It took her no less than forty-five minutes to be ready. Zerleg was practically snickering as she yanked on her heels- causing her to glare at him, and psionically throw a pillow at him, as she moved to get to the door.

Just as she was about to open it when a hand shot out, and pressed it closed. Said hand belonged to her hive-mate, none other than Zerleg Risham. He simply leaned on the door, arms crossed, and his eyebrow raised upwards. He was his usual cocky self, his usual smirk sliding across his face.

“Forgettin’ somethin’?”

She pursed her lips, as she thought over her mental check list- but as she was thinking, Zerleg simply rolled his eyes, a hand sliding out, and over her cheek, as he leaned down, and kissed her still pursed lips. It was a slow kiss, far from the usual sloppy, sexual kisses they shared on the regular. Slowly, he breaks it, resting his forehead against hers with a crooked smile. Okay, yes, she forgot the good morning kiss before work. Woops. That was her fault.

“Mornin’ babe.”

“…Mornin’ sug.” Comes the sheepish reply, her mouth forming into an awkward smile. Oops.

“Aight, get to work, ‘fore Lace gets her namesake in a twist.”

“I’m goin’ I’m goin’- You’re on dinner detail tonight.”

“Got it.” With that, he pulled away from the door, and let her go, but not with out a quick smack on the ass as she walked out the door. He only regretted that a bit when he was clonked in the head with a hair brush that had been thrown psionically. 

Geeze, some one was grouchy this morning.


	3. Don't Go.

Dating Zerleg Risham came with two problems: Zerleg Risham and all of the trolls who wanted to kill him.

The former was far easier to deal with on a night to night basis, in Eloise’s opinion. He was a handful when he was being his usual shit-talking and con-man self, sure, but when he settled down and was being genuine, it seemed worth it in El’s eyes.

The latter, the ever growing long list of trolls her boyfriend had screwed over, wasn’t as easy to deal with. She couldn’t count how many times she had gotten between some jaded troll and her jadeblood mate. Psionically tossing them away was the quickest route, usually. There was a time she had to actually shoot a troll with the small handgun she had acquired, and that had caused her a lot of grief and mental stress. 

She had never taken a life up until that point. Zerleg felt horrible for being the reason she was so shaken up over it. There wasn’t enough meat lovers pizza in the world to apologize for that fiasco.

However it never stopped her. She had a temper, and if any one was going to strangle Zerleg Risham, it was going to be her. It was her god give right as his damn matesprite.

Being jumped by a small gang of trolls when they had been out on a date had been the last thing she had expected. One of them was smart enough to crack her upside the skull to keep her psionics from functioning properly. He had gotten her good, blood having been trickling out of her nose, and her thick pan feeling as if it had been switched off forcibly for that brief moment in time.

Hitting the ground, and blacking out for a second, had caused her to panic upon regaining consciousness. Her psionics went off, sending the trolls nearest to her sailing because of a telepathic force field. Served them right, but that little act made her head hurt worse, and make her good eye glaze over. The intense pain she felt in her head was fucking her up, something fierce.

However, the troll who was going after Zerleg was out of her range, and that fucker had a goddamned machete in comparison to the knife that Zerleg wielded. With out thinking much on it, she was getting up to her feet, her head throbbing and her vision blurring something awful. She couldn’t focus! Yet to her dismay, she saw the machete owner was getting an upper hand on Zerleg, who was only sticking around for her sake. 

She registered his voice calling for her to get up and run, probably realizing she was useless without her powers to back her up.

He had turned his attention to her, calling out something she didn’t pick up because of the ringing in her ears, but she realized before he did, that he had left himself open. Despite having stabbed the other troll some where vital, they still had fight left in them, and it was the glint of the blade that made her react, purely on instinct at that point.

Without realizing what her feet where doing, she was moving towards Zerleg. She hit him with all of her body weight, and that was enough to knock him out of the way, making the pair of them hit a brick wall in the process, but she was not quite quick enough to avoid the slash to her side. The pain was searing, unbearable,and it brought tears to her eyes, but she fought through it.

She didn’t realize she was falling until she hit the ground, crumpling after taking a few steps back from her mate, the words “You okay” dying on her lips. 

So much for being a tough cookie, huh El?

The last thing she remembered was the sound of Zerleg screaming her name, before everything went black.


End file.
